


Prométhée

by arivederlestelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Simbolismo francese, XIX secolo, Zayn scrive poesie, parigi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arivederlestelle/pseuds/arivederlestelle
Summary: Montmartre, Parigi, XIX secolo.«[...] dal giorno in cui egli seppe leggere fu Poeta, e da allora appartenne alla razza sempre maledetta dalle potenze della terra.»
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	1. Prométhée

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è Prométhée - o meglio, la versione ziam di una storia che all'inizio aveva altri personaggi. L'ho scritta un paio d'anni fa, quando sono rimasta folgorata dal simbolismo francese. Spero vi incuriosisca, vi piaccia o - perché no? - magari vi disgusti anche; per qualsiasi reazione, mi trovate praticamente ovunque, qui, su Wattpad/EFP (maybeitsadream), su Twitter (unpopizia).  
> Grazie a chiunque darà un'occhiata.

_«[...] du jour où il sut lire il fut Poète, et dès lors il appartint à la race toujours maudite par les puissances de la terre.»_

_«[...] dal giorno in cui egli seppe leggere fu Poeta, e da allora appartenne alla razza sempre maledetta dalle potenze della terra.»_

Si firmava _Prométhée_. 

Perché la realtà era per lui una fitta rete di simboli e corrispondenze da svelare, da rivelare a chi rifiutava di analizzare fino in fondo ogni elemento che si mostrava allo sguardo.   
Perché Prometeo aveva rubato il fuoco agli dei per portarlo tra gli uomini, così come lui, poeta nella tensione perpetua tra _spleen_ e _ideale_ , si impegnava a illustrare agli altri la vera natura di ogni cosa attraverso i suoi liberi versi.  
Si firmava _Prométhée_ , ma sua madre gli aveva dato il nome di Zayn venticinque anni prima.  
Era arrivato a Parigi da un paio di mesi, poco dopo essere venuto a conoscenza della raccolta di componimenti di Baudelaire e averla letta in lingua originale.   
Andare via da Londra non era stato difficile né doloroso: il rifiuto disgustato che lo animava aveva cicatrizzato la distanza dall'unica donna che avesse mai amato. Dapprima Milano, nei sobborghi abitati dai reietti e dagli scapigliati, a vivere con loro, ad accostarsi a pensieri diversi ma comuni, a scrivere audaci e incomprese metafore, a soccombere al tedio cercando tuttavia la bellezza nel disordine di una vita al limite; poi la Francia, Montmartre, un disastro ancora più grande.  
Nato borghese, maturato barbone.  
Agitato da uno spirito anticonformista e imbevuto di sete di lotta. Mirava all'autodistruzione per incontrare _l'ideale_ , il _fiore_ non macchiato dal _male_ , e scriveva, dettava il suo _languore_ a colpi di metrica violata.  
Scriveva su un quaderno che gli aveva regalato un giovane attore fiorentino che si era innamorato di lui dopo una notte passata a lacerarsi sotto le sue spinte e suoi graffi crudeli, affamati, avidi. Non gl'importava, in realtà, molto di quel ragazzetto, ma desiderava che i suoi versi restassero nel tempo, a imperitura memoria, e non sarebbe certamente successo se avesse impresso se stesso sulla sua pelle. Perché il suo cadavere se ne sarebbe andato con lui sotto terra, e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto conoscere la sua verità.  
Si firmava _Prométhée_ perché l'aveva letto su un testo di Rimbaud, morto appena un anno prima che lui arrivasse a Parigi, e il confronto gli era parso così affascinante da volersene impossessare in qualche modo.   
Progettava di terminare quel suo quaderno e poi consegnarlo a Verlaine, che avrebbe sicuramente pubblicato un'altra raccolta di poeti maledetti rendendolo il famoso profeta che sapeva di essere. Non l'aveva mai visto da quando soggiornava a Montmartre per la verità, ma era fiducioso: prima o poi anche lui avrebbe conosciuto il maestro.   
Era nato lo stesso anno della morte di Baudelaire: un segno, a suo parere. Avrebbe definitamente risolto la tensione offrendo al mondo il rimedio per l'incomprensione, perché il vero erede del padre della poesia era lui.

I clochard lo chiamavano _Prométhée_ perché era stato lui a comandarlo. Trascorreva molto tempo con loro, tra bicchieri di assenzio e sesso violento.   
Era bello _Prométhée_ , tanto bello quanto maledetto, imprigionato in una vita di pregiato scandalo, di abuso e dipendenze.  
Frequentava assiduamente il Moulin Rouge e tutte le prostitute che vi lavoravano, offrendo macabri componimenti in cambio del caldo di anche sinuose. Anche lì era noto con il nome di _Prométhée_ , perché era stato lui a comandarlo.  
Gli era capitato in più di un'occasione di incrociare proprio lì l'artista Toulouse-Lautrec, che cercava conforto nella tana delle emarginate, eppure non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola. Gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere più da vicino la sua arte, ma si era sempre sottratto, come intimidito dalla deforme natura di quell'uomo.  
Trascorreva le giornate a vagabondare tra i boulevard, a sedurre attricette e ragazzotti di piacevole aspetto con la sua retorica e a immergersi con loro nell'immensità della sua maledizione, tra il sapore dell'assenzio e il profumo della droga. Quando calava il sole, poi, si ritirava nella stanza di un bordello che lo aveva accolto in cambio del godimento gratuito di Madame Dubois, una trentasettenne che si occupava delle giovani prostitute, e lì riposava, dopo aver pagato il suo fisico saldo notturno.  
Era un abile suonatore di pianoforte, e spesso intratteneva le ragazze esibendosi per loro, che gli facevano i complimenti e lo chiamavano _Énorme_ _Prométhée_.   
Disdegnava ogni cosa, eppure resisteva, in attesa del congiungimento con un ideale ancora soltanto pensato.

Si firmava _Prométhée_.  
E così si presentò al volto sconosciuto in cui si imbatté quella sera di novembre.   
Si dimostrò affabile perché pungolato dalla bellezza di quel giovane uomo che gustava, da solo davanti a uno specchio opaco in uno sporco locale di Montmartre, un bicchiere di _assenzio_.  
Si disse Prometeo, estendendo il paragone anche alla condanna.  
_Prométhée_ perché aveva rubato agli dei il fuoco per portarlo fra gli uomini.  
_Prométhée_ perché la pena era arrivata: divorato all'interno per morire e rinascere ogni giorno. Innamorato.


	2. Absinthe

_«Ils entrèrent dans un petit café et burent ensamble une absinthe; puis ils se remirent à se promener sur les trottoirs.»_

_«Entrarono in un piccolo caffè e bevvero un assenzio insieme; poi tornarono a camminare sui marciapiedi.»_  
  


Aveva sentito parlare di _Prométhée_ , Liam.   
Passando per un bordello di rue des Moulins, era stato catturato da una voce di ragazza che leggeva appassionata qualche verso evidentemente dedicatole; i suoni si susseguivano così spezzettati e armoniosi insieme da sembrare il più bel componimento di sempre, segnato da un profondo senso di inquietudine e consapevolezza d'essere un di più.  
Aveva ascoltato in estasi, avvicinandosi un poco alla piccola folla di clienti e prostitute, e alla fine, in un sussurro intimidito, come percorso dal massimo brivido di piacevolezza, aveva domandato chi fosse l'autore.  
_Prométhée_ , gli aveva risposto la prostituta prima di andare via tra le braccia di un uomo di rispettabile presenza.  
Aveva solo diciannove anni, Liam, quando era arrivato a Parigi e aveva provato per la prima volta in vita sua l'ebbrezza del folle innamoramento per la poesia. Un ragazzino fuggito da una cittadina inglese perché disgustato e rifiutato dalla società, lui che voleva scrivere e farlo per amore; l'Inghilterra non era un posto per lui e, sebbene non gravassero su di lui o sulla sua famiglia problemi economici di nessun'entità, si sentiva ugualmente costretto, ristretto, nella metà solo apparente della sua esistenza.  
Aveva letto molto, inghiottito ogni goccia di solitudine che illuminava la metrica di poeti passati, e perdonato per lungo tempo il suo sentirsi fuori posto. Fino a quando, ventitré giorni prima, non aveva deciso di andar via, voglioso di conoscere la capitale europea dell'arte.  
Spirito d'anticonformista moderato, tutte le sue scintille erano venute fuori dopo aver ascoltato dei versi maledetti: da quel giorno aveva cominciato il suo approccio alla poesia e alla dipendenza che sembrava dargli la stessa sensazione di osceno calore: _l'assenzio_. Ogni sera un caffè diverso, nella sua squattrinata condizione si sedeva sempre al tavolo più vicino allo specchio, come a ricordare a se stesso di aver coscientemente avviato il processo di autodistruzione. E beveva. Assaporava ogni goccia d'alcol che gli accarezzava la gola immaginando che fosse altro, il prodotto del libero godimento di _Prométhée_ , che ancora non conosceva di persona ma che gli aveva già eccitato ogni singola parte del corpo.   
Chiudeva gli occhi mentre il liquido scendeva giù, e intanto le parole si affollavano nella sua testa, a creare scenari erotici i cui protagonisti erano corpi intrecciati che s'amavano di poesia. Mentre la gola bruciava, le gambe si facevano molli e qualcos'altro acquistava vigore: avanti per ore. Beveva molto, e ogni bicchiere d'assenzio lo associava a un orgasmo del poeta.  
Ogni sera.

Alloggiava in una pensione che cadeva a pezzi. La proprietaria era un'anziana vedova senza figli che lo aveva preso in simpatia e gli offriva tutto ciò che era nelle sue possibilità; gli ricordava molto la sua nonna paterna, scomparsa un paio d'anni prima, che gli aveva regalato il suo anello raccomandandosi che lo tenesse sempre al dito.   
Dormiva al primo piano, sotto una finestra che affacciava sulla strada; restava a letto fino a tardi, immaginandosi cavalcato dall'irruenza del poeta, e ipotizzava le sue curve, il vigore delle sue gambe e la fame della sua lingua. Pranzava, poi, insieme a un giovane poco più grande di lui, Pierre, che lavorava nella pensione per pagarsi il soggiorno e che più di una volta aveva avanzato intime proposte. Liam aveva accettato solo una volta, rimanendo deluso, alla fine dell'amplesso, per la completa assenza di poesia; dopo quell'esperienza, aveva cominciato a declinare gli inviti di Pierre, che si divertiva - stando all'affidabilità del suo udito - anche con altri clienti, uomini o donne che fossero. Non lo stupiva la malsana ossessione di quell'uomo per il sesso: d'altra parte, era lui il primo a sognare ogni notte d'essere preso, da un corpo che gli era ancora estraneo, in ogni posizione e condizione immaginabile; non giudicava Pierre e nemmeno Madame Leroy, la proprietaria della pensione, che ogni notte pagava un ragazzetto affinché la facesse sentire ancora donna per un paio d'ore.   
Ascoltava ogni suono in silenzio, traendo spunto per arricchire le sue fantasie e renderle più vere, fino a quando il suo membro non tornava giù, liberato dall'amore.  
Una volta Madame Leroy aveva chiesto a lui di farla stare bene, ma Liam si era rifiutato ancor prima che l'indecente proposta fosse stata pronunciata per intero: non perché si fosse convertito alla più pura forma di pudicizia, ma perché quella donna gli ricordava veramente troppo la madre di suo padre, e sarebbe stato alquanto strano.  
Quell'episodio, comunque, non aveva compromesso il suo soggiorno alla pensione, anzi. Madame Leroy si era addirittura scusata con lui, promettendogli che non sarebbe più accaduto.

Quella sera d'inizio novembre, la ventiquattresima da quando era a Montmartre, uscì alla solita ora ed entrò in un caffè dall'aria sgangherata, ordinando il solito bicchiere d'assenzio e gustandolo guardandosi allo specchio, vedendo nei suoi stessi occhi il desiderio che aveva di conoscere _Prométhée_. Si abbandonò a un sospiro inghiottendo l'ennesimo sorso, mentre osservava la sagoma d'un giovane uomo avanzare verso di lui.  
Vestito totalmente di nero, lo fissava con sguardo attento e penetrante, mentre i suoi passi risuonavano nell'aria impregnata d'alcol e fumo. Aveva un'andatura decisa e fiera, tipica di chi sa di essere qualcuno di importante.   
Si fermò alle sue spalle, pronunciando qualcosa con le labbra premute sul suo collo.  
Si disse _Prométhée_ , il poeta veggente. E Liam, sentendo quel nome, percepì una scossa attraversargli la spina dorsale. Si voltò verso di lui, con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra imbevute d'assenzio.  
Dunque era lui il suo sogno: così bello e maledetto, con i suoi occhi dorati e una barba curata, perfetta su quel viso magro dai tratti mediorientali.   
Si guardarono a lungo prima di accomodarsi di comune accordo e bere insieme un bicchiere di assenzio, soltanto il terzo della serata per Liam.

"Ho sentito molto parlare di lei, _monsieur_ , i suoi versi mi hanno ispirato."  
"Mi chiami _Prométhée_ , non sono un signore."

Conversarono per un po' di tempo scoprendosi compatrioti e vicini nel rifiuto; recitarono poesie e, una volta usciti da lì, a Liam fu fatto dono della raccolta _I fiori del male_ che apparteneva a _Prométhée_. Promise di prendersene cura, e si sentì di secondo in secondo sempre meno intimidito, più sicuro di sé e dell'effetto che il suo aspetto generava nel poeta che non gli rivelò il suo nome.  
Percepiva i suoi occhi profondi accarezzargli la pelle e volerla trapassare per renderla proprietà privata, e lui, da parte sua, non si comportava in maniera poi così diversa; eppure non mossero un dito negli istanti che passarono insieme, spalla contro spalla, per le strade inghiottite dall'oscurità.   
Affabili l'uno nei confronti dell'altro, abbandonarono ogni convenevole solo quando il domani si fece già oggi, di fronte alla pensione di Madame Leroy che riposava nel silenzio. 

A dare scandalo all'amore, alcol infiammabile e _Prométhée_ , ladro di fuoco.


	3. Hymne à la beauté

_«Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe,_  
_ô Beauté! Monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu!_  
_Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte_  
_d'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu?_

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe? Ange ou Sirène,_  
_qu'importe, su tu rends - fée aux yeux de velours,_  
_rhythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine! -_  
_l'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds?»_

_«Bellezza, mostro enorme di spavento e ingenuità!_  
_Cosa importa, in fondo, che tu venga dal cielo o dall'inferno?_  
_Il tuo occhio, il tuo sorriso, il tuo piede aprono la porta  
d'un Infinito che amo e non ho mai conosciuto._

_Fata dagli occhi di velluto! Ritmo, profumo, raggio,_  
_unica mia regina! Da Satana o da Dio, cosa importa?_  
_Angelo o Sirena, cosa importa? Tu rendi_  
_meno schifoso l'universo e meno pesante ogni momento.»_  
  


Lo recitò a voce bassa quella notte, l' _Inno alla bellezza_ , avendola tra le mani la materia del canto.   
Una pelle chiara, ricoperta dalla tipica peluria virile e da un invadente strato di brividi. Liscia sulla schiena e imbrattata di sudore, testimone, fra i tanti, dell'enorme desiderio del piacere. Scossa da fremiti e ansimi, incapace di non contrarsi al minimo contatto tra le due sensibilità così pronte.

"... _tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore._ "

Faticavano a restare aperti, quegli occhi portatori di aurora e di tramonto: Liam riusciva a tenerli puntati sul corpo di _Prométhée_ solo per istantanee frazioni di secondo, prima di serrare il loro color cioccolato dietro le palpebre del sogno.  
Quando riusciva a vederli, però, _Prométhée_ restava incantato. Magnetici, liquidi, così invitanti da sembrare il più dolce tra i vini. E talmente dilatati da contenerlo davvero il cielo al principio e alla fine.

"... _tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux._ "

Profumava la sua pelle.  
Offriva in dono il ricordo dei giorni di pioggia, quando la terra si bagna e si diffonde nell'aria quell'odore caratteristico.   
Era come la natura durante una tempesta: tutto in subbuglio, l'ordine sovvertito fino in fondo.  
Quel naturale e mascolino profumo si mescolava alle rimanenze dell'assenzio bevuto e del fumo inspirato, generando una tensione così elevata che _Prométhée_ rischiava di diventare violento mentre avvicinava il suo viso al corpo steso sotto il suo peso.  
Profumava la sua pelle nuda. E sapeva d'eccitazione, incontenibile.

"... _tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux._ "

Si baciarono scambiandosi saliva e aspettativa, i petti a sfiorarsi nel buio della stanza.  
_Prométhée_ si mosse un poco sul corpo di Liam, facendogli pronunciare un gemito profondo e portare le mani a stringere quelle, di fuoco, che lo stavano accarezzando.   
Scorreva una certa energia fra loro, intensa da far girare la testa, e abitavano insieme la brama di completare quel che stavano facendo e il desiderio di prolungare quel trattamento in eterno, per non arrivare mai alla fine, per esserle sempre a due passi vicino.

La Bellezza, quella che riviveva nel corpo di Liam in quel momento, spinse _Prométhée_ ad agire e a farlo seguendo il suo solo istinto, quello che lo dominava fin da sempre, quello che gli infondeva il pizzico di vita necessario alla sopravvivenza.   
Seguì l'istinto dettando poesia. Pronunciandola ancora, anche mentre le gambe magre di Liam si aprivano per concedergli l'ingresso attraverso la porta del piacere, anche mentre a dominare erano le urla.  
I versi di Baudelaire tacquero soltanto alla fine.  
Presero il loro posto i gesti impazziti di due amanti così vicini al fuoco.

A dare scandalo all'amore.   
Alcol infiammabile e _Prométhée_ , ladro di fuoco.  
Ad accendere, ad accendersi fra loro.

L'infinito così voluto, quell'ideale ancora mai raggiunto: glielo diede Liam quella notte. Con i suoi occhi che si aprivano a intermittenza, come a intrappolare un'immagine per renderla eterna nel sogno e nel ricordo; con i suoi sorrisi, sghembi e distrutti, sconvolti dallo sforzo fisico più atteso; con i suoi piedi, che spingevano il corpo di _Prométhée_ ancora più in lui, per sentirlo ancora, per sentirlo di più, per sentirsi di più.  
E con le mani, con la bocca, con i versi di godimento.  
Con quella pelle così liscia al tatto. Il ritmo di una notte d'incanto. E il profumo di sé, d'assenzio, di fumo, di sesso. E i raggi del piacere a trapassare ogni linea di confine, ad abbattere le mura dell'ignoto e spezzare inesistenti legami per crearne di nuovi, più saldi, più veri.

La Bellezza abbellì quella notte.   
Abbellì l'universo, ammasso schifoso di pesanti momenti.

Fu svegliato dal buongiorno della strada.  
Aprendo gli occhi, trovò il viso di Liam adagiato tranquillo sul suo petto. S'incantò a guardarlo per un po' di tempo, fino a quando decise che era ora di andar via da là.  
Rivestitosi in fretta e direttosi verso la porta in legno scuro, si voltò verso il letto, dove riposavano le membra che aveva stretto per tutta la notte e il respiro che lo aveva acceso. Sorrideva.  
Gli andò nuovamente vicino, inspirando quell'amabile suo profumo, e chiuse gli occhi e ricordò tutto, ogni parola pronunciata, e sentì le dita formicolare.  
Cercò nelle tasche un pezzo di carta e intanto si guardava attorno, quando notò dei fogli sparsi sul pavimento, sotto la finestra dalla quale faceva il suo ingresso prepotente la luce del mattino. Ne raccolse uno e, prendendo poi una stilografica abbandonata lì accanto, tracciò delle linee sicure, esplicite quanto la maledizione della sua esistenza intera.  
Poi andò via, ripetendole fra le labbra:

_Vidi il mondo in una notte:_  
_indossava il tuo nome._

"E lei chi è?", domandò una giovane voce alle sue spalle.  
Non si voltò per fronteggiarla: rimase con lo sguardo puntato sull'uscita. Solo all'ennesima ripetizione dei suoi pensieri parlò:  
"Mi chiami _monsieur_."  
Perché da quella notte _Prométhée_ fu _Signore_.


	4. Sed non satiata

_«Je préfère au constance, à l'opium, au nuits,_  
_l'élixir de ta bouche où l'amour se pavane;_  
_quand vers toi mes désirs partent en caravane,_  
_tes yeux sont le citerne où boivent mes ennuis._

_Par ces deux grands yeux noirs, soupiraux de ton âme,_  
_ô démon sans pitié! verse-moi moins de flamme;_  
_je ne suis pas le Styx pour t'embrasser neuf fois.»_

_«Altro che constance, oppio e nuits!_  
_È all'elisir della tua bocca che si pavoneggia amore!_  
_Con i miei desideri a carovana verso di te,_  
_son cisterna per abbeverare la mia noia quei tuoi occhi!_

_Demone senza pietà, versami meno fiamma_  
_dai grandi neri occhi spiragli dell'anima!_  
_Non sono certo lo Stige per abbracciarti nove volte!»_  
  


_Parigi, novembre 1893_

Si respirava solo puzza di alcol.   
Quella notte avevano veramente esagerato bevendo ogni liquido che concedesse l'euforia.  
Non bevevano per dimenticare, nonostante dimenticassero ugualmente: bevevano per scandalizzare, perché la loro maledizione albergava in quelle membra giovani ma già pesanti e li portava a esternare ogni forma di rifiuto al mondo circostante. Perché il mondo puzzava di monotonia, disgustava col suo falso perbenismo e stimolava l'orrore di due anime così facili da accendere.  
L'assenzio permetteva l'altrove.  
Il fumo creava l'alone di giusta perdizione.  
E la pelle di _Prométhée_ , bronzea e perfetta, offriva ogni bellezza.  
Sodomiti per il pubblico, avevano in più di un'occasione rischiato di essere sbattuti in una cella.

_Perché due uomini che s'amano_ , aveva scritto Liam alla facciata di una piccola chiesetta disastrata, _non s'amano meno di due bestie_.

S'amavano tanto, lui e _Prométhée_.   
Dopo un anno, udivano ancora poesia nei loro versi di godimento. E scrivevano ancora nuove musicalità quando s'univano nel buio delle notti parigine.  
Si amavano e se lo dicevano a ritmo di graffi, di urla e di spinte. Si amavano nei conflitti che li vedevano di contrarie posizioni, quando si insultavano minacciando di arrivare a gesti estremi e quando, poi, quelle minacce le realizzavano intrecciandosi: si uccidevano a vicenda ogni volta che si penetravano.  
Era morte costante con lui, e sapeva che per _Prométhée_ fosse lo stesso. Glielo aveva detto molto tempo prima, quando, dopo una notte di passione, gli aveva spiegato perché si facesse chiamare in quel modo.

"Ladro di fuoco. E finalmente completo da quando t'ho visto: muoio e rinasco ogni giorno con te."

S'amavano tanto, Liam e _Prométhée_.   
Vivevano insieme da molto tempo ormai, nella pensione di Madame Leroy, in una stanza più grande e più distante dai rumori della strada. Madame Dubois non l'aveva presa bene: per qualche tempo, all'inizio, aveva mandato qualche giovane a seguirli e minacciarli. Durante la loro ultima visita, avvenuta ormai otto mesi prima, si erano spinti troppo oltre approfittando del loro stato di totale ubriachezza: dopo averli pestati per diversi minuti, si erano allontanati soltanto quando qualche ospite della pensione, rientrando, li aveva visti e aveva giurato loro di farli mettere in prigione.  
A Madame Dubois non importava in realtà molto di _Prométhée_ : il suo divertimento notturno lo aveva ugualmente; a preoccuparla erano stati i numeri dei clienti del suo bordello che diminuivano col passare dei giorni. Molti, infatti, erano diventati assidui frequentatori di quel posto solamente per la presenza del poeta maledetto, che non soltanto suonava il pianoforte e allietava il pubblico con i suoi versi, ma che qualche volta cedeva anche alla corte degli amatori spregiudicati.   
Il suo abbandono, perciò, era stato deleterio.  
Ma aveva smesso di perseguitarli, concedendosi soltanto un'ultima soddisfazione: una fredda notte di marzo, mentre Parigi dormiva sotto il peso di una notte di gelo, lei era uscita con un ragazzetto poco più che quindicenne e lo aveva costretto a imbrattare il muro delle pensione di Madame Leroy con le sue feci.  
_Prométhée_ , aveva fatto scrivere. Poi era andata via dalle loro vite.

Bevevano da ore, mentre la luna, così piena da sembrare più grande, cancellava l'oscurità col suo chiarore di bellezza.   
Liam sentiva la sua carne bruciare a contatto con quella, nuda, dell'uomo che lo teneva fra le gambe. Incastrati sul letto che condividevano, si studiavano le espressioni a vicenda, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri. Forse a elaborare nuove parole, forse a pregare di non alimentare più quella fiamma.  
Si dicevano di amarsi a morsi, innescando un meccanismo di scottature così crudeli da lasciare i segni per diversi giorni. E la carne era debole, quasi incapace di contenere tutto quel fuoco che divampava lento e veloce allo stesso tempo: Liam, in particolare, si sentiva come in prossimità d'una esplosione.  
_Prométhée_ sembrava insaziabile, ogni volta pareva chiedere di più, amare di più, mordere di più. E quella notte nel suo sguardo si leggeva indomita una voglia oltremisura.   
Lo guardava con gli occhi scuri a voler penetrare ogni pensiero. Affamato del suo corpo e della sua voce, muoveva le mani su e giù lungo le cosce scoperte di Liam, che sospirava a occhi chiusi e pregava di non impazzire sotto il tocco gentile del _signore_ che _Prométhée_ era diventato dopo la loro prima notte insieme: abitava nel suo animo l'amore, che lo rendeva finalmente gentiluomo.  
Cercò di mantenere un parziale autocontrollo per qualche minuto, fino a quando non resistette più e si concesse, ancora una volta, alla divinità libertina e bizzarra che lo guardava dal basso con stupita fierezza. Accadeva poche volte che fosse Liam a prendere l'iniziativa, troppo sottomesso all'amore che sentiva cavalcargli il cuore per imporsi al destinatario; eppure quella notte, forse incoraggiato dall'assenzio ancora in circolo, decise di osare. Per mostrare di poterlo saziare, soddisfare, appagare.   
Lo baciò a lungo sentendo la sua saliva tra le pareti della propria bocca, e fu sicuro che fosse quello il sapore dell'ambrosia. Più dolce dei vini di Boemia, dipingeva i suoi denti di colori carichi di passione ed erotismo, mentre il liquido cielo terso d'una estate già passata scendeva lungo la sua gola e tingeva le pareti del suo stomaco della felicità più ricercata.  
Già connessi intimamente, in quell'ideale così loro da vietare l'ingresso perfino ai loro stessi respiri, presero ad accarezzarsi i capelli e le guance, mentre ogni stabilità traballava sotto l'audacia di spinte sempre più violente.  
Nel muoversi sconnesso, le bocche facevano difficoltà a congiungersi: e allora grugnivano in disappunto, arrabbiati, così contrari che spinsero ancora più freneticamente.

Si sentiva solo puzza di alcol mista all'odore pungente d'un amore accecato.

S'amavano tanto, Liam e _Prométhée_.  
Ma quella notte, quella notte in cui la luna, in imbarazzo, arrossì a osservarli dall'alto, s'amarono rabbiosi. Senza sapere mai perché.  
Perché le conoscevano bene le loro quartine, ma ignoravano, fin dall'inizio, il ribaltamento delle terzine.  
Inconsapevoli, sempre, del loro maledetto destino.


	5. Le vampire

_«Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,_  
_dans mon coeur plaintif ees entrée;_  
_toi qui, forte comme un troupeau_  
_de démons, vins, folle et parée,_

_de mon esprit humilié_  
_faire ton lit et ton domaine;_  
_\- infâme à qui je suis lié_  
_comme la forçat à la chaîne,_

_comme au jeu le jourur têtu,_  
_comme à la bouteille l'ivrogne,_  
_comme aux vermines la charogne,_  
_\- maudite, maudite sois-tu!_

_J'ai prié le glaive rapide_  
_de conquérir ma liberté,_  
_et j'ai dit au poison perfide_  
_de secourir ma lâcheté._

_Hélas! le poison et le glaive_  
_m'ont pris en dédain et m'ont dit:_  
_"Tu n'es pas digne qu'on t'enlève_  
_à ton esclavage maudit, imbécile!»_

_«Tu, come lama di coltello_  
_sei entrata nel mio cuore in lacrime!_  
_Tu, forte come una torma_  
_di demoni, folle ed in ghingheri,_

_sei venuta a fare del mio spirito_  
_umiliato il tuo letto ed il tuo regno!_  
_Tu, infame alla quale sono legato_  
_come il forzato alla catena,_

_come il testardo giocatore al gioco,_  
_come il beone alla bottiglia,_  
_come la carogna ai vermi!_  
_Maledetta! Maledetta!_

_Ho pregato la spada rapida_  
_di conquistare la mia libertà;_  
_ho detto al perfido veleno_  
_di soccorrere me vile;_

_macché! Il veleno e la spadacon disprezzo m'hanno detto:_  
_"Sei indegno d'essere strappato_  
_alla tua maledetta schiavitù, imbecille!»_  
  


Quella notte toccarono il fondo, e lo seppero in quel momento, dopo essersi quasi violentati a vicenda.  
Toccarono il fondo, consapevoli di essere maledetti anche nel puro amore.

Non fu mare calmo: fu tempesta a ogni risveglio. Ogni volta più grande, ogni volta peggiore.  
Non fu amore facile, mai. A partire da quella notte, anzi, si trattò d'altro: cominciò l'odio.

Avevano cominciato a litigare già da qualche giorno. Orgoglio e gelosia agitavano i fili delle loro anime e li facevano scontrare in guerre consumate tra parole violente e sguardi assassini. Entrambi ne uscivano feriti, sconfitti, perché amarsi come bestie, per loro che s'amavano di un amore così particolare, non era una vittoria. Sanciva il fallimento, quello della speranza di una via d'uscita: la maledizione era ormai stato permanente.  
Si guardavano in cagnesco, come a voler stabilire con un'occhiata la supremazia dell'uno sull'altro, del sentimento dell'uno sul sentimento dell'altro. Si facevano la guerra inutilmente, lo sapeva bene _Prométhée_ , ma il desiderio di annientamento sovrastava ogni lucida consapevolezza.  
Nel primo anno era stato un idillio, un quadretto felice tra i fiati di tempesta; ora era inferno.  
Le personalità prima assopite, narcotizzate forse dai battiti troppo veloci, si erano ridestate mostrandosi in un tutta la loro presuntuosa arroganza, nella loro brama di essere al di sopra.  
Forse incapaci di accettare di essere possessori e insieme vittime della stessa arma, gli animi si erano stancati di trovarsi al mezzo tra una vita in agonia e una morte viva di sterile orgoglio.   
Oppio l'uno per l'altro.  
Coscienti di essere come i canini d'un vampiro: era così facile penetrare fino in profondità e succhiare via la linfa vitale, il sangue saturo di vitalità.

_Prométhée_ guardò Liam a lungo: era nudo, ansimava ancora. Il volto arrossato sembrava imbestialito, eppure conservava la sua originaria bellezza, così fragile all'apparenza da far provare tenerezza al demonio in persona; gli occhi brillavano d'un colore lucente, acceso dalla evidente rabbia che tremava attraverso le dita.  
_Prométhée_ ne era dipendente. Avvertiva la presenza d'un legame nocivo ma possente, voglioso di restare. Si sentiva imprigionato tra le sbarre di un amore impazzito, ossessionato dalla sua metà come i vecchi barboni così attaccati a bottiglie di assenzio. Non li frequentava più come una volta: li vedeva sempre meno, troppo impegnato a far poesia con Liam, e si sentiva chiamare _fantôme_ quando li incrociava per Montmartre.   
La conoscevano la causa del suo distacco, qualcuno aveva anche azzardato delle lamentele, ma non c'era stata alcuna risposta da parte sua.

Non parlarono quella notte, ma pensarono molto, soprattutto _Prométhée_. Maledisse Liam e la sua pelle, i suoi occhi e la sua bocca. Odiava essere così dipendente: privato della sua libertà, di ciò a cui aveva aspirato per tutta la vita e per cui era corso via. Era nato spirito libero, indipendente, assoluto: consentiva solo alla letteratura di completare quella parte del suo animo non completa; sentirsi chiuso fra le sbarre circolari di un amore così furibondo da risolversi nella follia gli faceva desiderare la spada. Per far cessare ogni sofferenza, per avere la consistenza dell'eterno nulla insensibile a qualunque forma di dolore.  
Si appellò a tutto il suo amore per cominciare a pianificare il suo suicidio.   
Pensò dapprima di trafiggersi il cuore con una spada dalla lama appuntita. Avrebbe perso molto sangue e se ne sarebbe andato nella lentezza di un'agonia voluta, forse tra le braccia di Liam, forse abbandonato anche da lui.  
Pensò poi di procurarsi del veleno e ingerirlo di notte, dopo aver dato l'ultimo bacio alle labbra di Liam; sarebbe morto stringendo tra le mani i primi versi che gli aveva dedicato, le scintille iniziali, per niente innocenti ma anzi iniziatrici di un incendio troppo vasto per pensare di domarlo.  
Il suo fegato sarebbe stato divorato per l'ultima volta, prima che _Prométhée_ tornasse a essere ciò che era stato fino a un anno prima.  
Gli pareva d'essere un malato: in fin di vita, supplicava il soccorso provvidenziale di una dose di veleno per ridare vigore alla sua anima, ormai così stravolta da ogni accadimento di quell'ultimo pezzo di vita.

Mosso dalla necessità di averne ancora un po', si avvicinò un'altra volta al corpo caldo di Liam, le cui labbra lo accolsero con un morso deciso. _Prométhée_ reagì accarezzandolo, il primo e ultimo gesto di intima tenerezza di quella notte che si macchiò di ogni colpa.  
Notte gelida, senza nessuna luna ad arrossire o a rischiarare il buio. Notte di fuoco talmente ardente da sembrare freddo ghiaccio: i pensieri elaborati offrivano quell'interpretazione soltanto, perché la pianificazione di un'uccisione non può che offrire questo.  
Eppure, mentre si baciavano di nuovo e tornavano a far vibrare i loro corpi con lievi contatti, _Prométhée_ ebbe l'impressione di essere deriso. Da se stesso, dalla luna che non c'era, da Liam e da tutti coloro che avevano assistito ad almeno uno scenario di quel folle sentimento d'amore. Se ne accorse vedendo il suo amante al culmine della consapevolezza di essere vampiro per lui: sicuro di essere e creare dipendenza, lo toccava facendogli bramare di più, perché sapeva che non riusciva a saziarsi mai.  
Seppe in quel momento di non potere nulla contro Liam.  
Era troppo innamorato per pensare di togliersi la vita o di toglierla a lui. Sarebbe stato da stupidi credere di potersi liberare di quella schiavitù, perché agiva in suo sfavore la sua stessa volontà.  
Farsi risucchiare se stesso sarebbe stato meno doloroso del vivere senza Liam. Sempre, indipendentemente da ogni negativa circostanza.

L'amore tra loro, seppur impazzito, avrebbe sempre sconfitto la necessità di libertà: perché liberi non lo sarebbero stati mai.


	6. Les ténébres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da adesso fino al penultimo capitolo, il nono, la narrazione procederà in prima persona.

_«Dans les caveaux d'insondable tristesse_  
_où le Destin m'a déjà relégué;_  
_où jamais n'entre un rayon rose et gai;_  
_où, seul avec la Nuit, maussade hôtesse,_

_je suis comme un peintre qu'un Dieu moqueur_  
_condanne à peindre, hélas! sur les ténèbres;_  
_où, cuisinier aux appétits funèbres,_  
_je fais bouillir et je mange mon cœur,_

_par instants brille, et s'allonge, et s'étale_  
_un spectre fait de grâce et de splendeur.»_

_«Nelle cave d'insondabile tristezza_  
_dove il Destino già m'ha relegato,_  
_dove mai entra raggio roseo e gaio,_  
_dove solo con quell'ospite rude ch'è la Notte_

_sono come un pittore condannato_  
_da un beffardo Dio a dipingere sulle tenebre,_  
_dove, cuoco di funebri appetiti,_  
_faccio bollire e mangio questo cuore,_

_a tratti brilla, s'allunga e si distende_  
_uno spettro fatto di grazia e di splendore.»_  


_Londra, novembre 1899_

Me la ricordo ancora quella notte. Se chiudo gli occhi, nel silenzio della stanza che condivido solo con la mia colpa, riesco a sentire le urla, ad avvertire l'adrenalina, a vedere il dolore materializzarsi in una scelta, cieca, dettata dall'ira.  
Nessuno voleva che finisse così. Non lo volevo io, che stavo imparando a comporre i miei versi ispirato dall'amore della vita. E non lo voleva lui, lui che m'aveva rivelato il suo vero nome soltanto alla fine, in quell'attimo infinito in cui capii che niente sarebbe più stato come prima.  
Neanche me stesso.

Dopo quella notte litigammo ogni giorno: c'era una rabbia repressa che spingeva nel petto di entrambi e ci portava a odiarci nel modo peggiore. Non lo facevamo di proposito, eppure era inevitabile che finissimo per ferirci l'un l'altro.  
_Prométhée_ calpestava il mio orgoglio con parole d'offesa: diceva che non ero adatto a far versi, che l'unica poesia che le mie mani erano in grado di creare era quella che lo portava a svuotarsi del suo piacere, che non avevo l'anima d'uno scrittore, tantomeno d'uno scrittore maledetto.  
La mia condizione di maledizione, sosteneva fieramente, era strettamente legata alla sua persona: era la mia appartenenza a lui a rendermi degno compagno d'un maledetto che s'esprimeva in versi sempre più crudi, in rime sempre più macabre; non ero nato come lui, m'ero soltanto adattato.  
Ammirava molto la mia capacità di adattarmi, mi confessò una notte, una delle ultime passate in tranquillità, senza nessuna brama di prevaricazione. Mi ci vedeva bene a Parigi, ma non a Montmartre. Montmartre era per quelli come lui, per le carogne, per le prostitute, per gli artisti della vita. Io parevo non essere in grado di far arte, il mio compito accanto a lui era quello di concedergli l'ispirazione per far la sua arte.   
Mi intristii molto in quel periodo: mi credevo inutile perché era l'uomo che amavo a credermi tale. Eppure anche lui diceva d'amarmi, di vedermi nei suoi sonetti, tra i simboli della sua orrida esistenza. Ci credetti, più per amore che per convinzione, e finii per diventare un fantoccio. Riprendevo coscienza di me sol quando l'orgoglio sanguinava troppo per ignorarlo, e allora puntavo su ciò che sapevo l'avrebbe fatto ammattire.   
_Prométhée_ amava il mio corpo: lo venerava quando facevamo l'amore e non ci odiavamo, lo sentiva appartenente a sé quando lo stringeva fra le braccia magre. Sapevo, perciò, di dover far leva sulla sua gelosia per ferirlo come lui feriva me.   
Nelle serate che trascorrevamo nei caffè, m'avvicinavo di proposito ad altri uomini e parlavo con loro sotto gli occhi di fuoco dell'unico che avrei amato mai. Consentivo ad altre mani di accarezzarmi il viso e di dirmi qualcosa all'orecchio, per il gusto di vederlo agitarsi. Tuttavia non comprendeva: non capì mai la cagione delle mie azioni, nemmeno quando gliela urlai in viso in preda alla disperazione; anzi, tentò sempre di far crescere dentro il mio cuore troppo fragile perché innamorato l'umiliante senso di colpa e la terribile paura di vederlo andar via da me. M'arrendevo ogni volta, sotto le sue carezze ingannatrici, pur consapevole che m'avrebbe offeso ancora, nell'anima e nel corpo.  
Ma m'ero innamorato d'un maledetto, non potevo avanzare la pretesa che ogni cosa andasse secondo il comune ordine d'una esistenza nella norma.

Non ci fu nulla che seguì un ordine.  
Forse doveva andare così, forse appartenevamo a due realtà fra loro stridenti.

Non ebbi mai il coraggio di interrogarmi sul perché del mio gesto: forse in fondo lo conoscevo, ma provavo un senso di vergogna ogni volta che ci riflettevo. Perciò lasciai perdere, e andai via da Montmartre e da Parigi, dagli angoli di strada che mi parlavano di lui e di noi assieme, di _Prométhée_ e del suo fuoco punito.   
Tornai nella città che m'era stata casa, ma un senso d'angoscia m'oppresse: ero andato via da lì, perché allora tornarci?  
Vagai per due anni: partii per Firenze, soggiornai a Milano, visitai Roma. Alla fine mi stabilii a Londra. La _sua_ casa.   
Non tentai mai di dimenticarlo: sapevo di non poterlo nemmeno volere. Non era corretto immergermi nell'Eunoè e ricominciare a vivere dimentico della mia colpa. M'ero imposto di ricordare e lo impongo ancora oggi.  
Perché lo amai tanto. E la dolcezza dei suoi primi versi la tengo ancora con me, l'unico sprazzo della sua penna che mi sia rimasto.   
A volte pronuncio il suo nome di fronte alla luna, che smette d'esser bianca quando la accarezzo con colpevole sguardo: arrossisce ancora. Per l'amore che ci fu, per l'odio che ci oppresse, per il sangue che versammo - entrambi i cuori feriti a morte.

Lessi molto, conobbi autori che prima della nuova esistenza ignoravo.   
A partire da quella notte fui devoto al ricordo di lui.

Cominciai a chiamarlo _amori_. Tutti quelli che mi diede e che composero il mio amore più grande: lui.  
Nel buio della stanza, nella luce delle mie memorie.


	7. Le portrait

_«De ces grands yeux si fervents et si tendres,_  
_de cette bouche où mon cœur se noya,_

_de ces baisers puissants comme un dictame,_  
_de ces transports plus vifs que des rayons,_  
_que reste-t-il? C'est affreux, ô mon âme!_  
_Rien qu'un dessin fort pâle, aux trois crayons,_

_qui, comme moi, meurt dans la solitude,_  
_et que le Temps, injurieux vieillard,_  
_chaque jour frotte avec son aile rude..._

_Noir assassin de la Vie et de l'Art,_  
_tu ne tueras jamais dans ma mémoire_  
_celle qui fut mon plaisir et ma gloire!»_

_«Che spavento, anima mia! Che resta_  
_di quei grandi occhi così ferventi e teneri,_

_di quella bocca dove affogò il mio cuore,_  
_di quei baci potenti come dittamo,_  
_di quelle ebbrezze più vive dei raggi?_  
_Solo un disegno smorto, a tre colori,_

_che muore come me di solitudine_  
_e che l'oltraggioso vecchio Tempo_  
_sfiora ogni giorno con la rude ala..._

_Ma mai mi ucciderai nella memoria_  
_quella che fu per me piacere e gloria,_  
_o nero assassino dell'Arte e della Vita!»_  
  


La scorsa notte l'ho sognato. Sorrideva d'una macabra allegria, di fronte al mio sguardo spaventato e incredulo. Indossava gli abiti che gli vidi addosso l'ultima volta, quelli scuri e malandati che si ostinava a indossare nonostante fossero quasi degli stracci.   
Gli occhi dorati sembravano penetrarmi e condurmi al ricordo del mio estremo gesto, come per farmi tornare a galla il senso di colpa e impedirmi la totale redenzione.

_Sono l'impero alla fine della decadenza_ , ormai.   
Lo diceva uno come lui, il lui dell' _Arte poetica_.  
Non me l'aspetto una rinascita, una redenzione. Non l'ho mai nemmeno sperata, fin da subito cosciente della pesantezza della colpa della quale m'ero macchiato. Sapevo di non essere nella giusta condizione per azzardare una richiesta così spregiudicata: la mia speranza l' _uccisi_ io.

Lo sognai per molte notti. Nei miei ultimi giorni a Parigi, soprattutto, mi pareva d'averlo ancora accanto, colpevole quell'amore cieco che fin dalla prima volta m'aveva intessuto a lui.   
Sognai altre vite, altri primi incontri.  
Sognai di conoscerlo in altre vesti, in epoche e strade che non erano maledette da una condizione di intransigente rifiuto, e fu sempre così bello che mi pentii ogni mattina, a ogni risveglio.   
Una volta sognai di vederlo nascondersi al fianco di Ulisse nell'ingannevole dono: era bello nella sua armatura, più forte di Achille, il vero _kalòs_ _kai_ _agathòs_. E poi combatteva con coraggio, guardando in viso la morte e sfidandola e sussurrandole di non aver paura, d'esser pronto a qualsiasi cosa.  
Lo amai di più dopo quel sogno. E lo amai di più dopo ogni notte che passammo distanti: io ancora a Montmartre, lui disperso in una qualche consistenza diversa.   
Tante volte mi domandai dove vagasse il suo cuore maledetto, e tante volte fui sul punto di provocarmi del male fisico per tentare di fermare l'atroce sofferenza che quei pensieri generavano in me. Seppi d'esser stato veleno e cura per lui, solo veleno per me.   
Sputai sangue in quella stanza. Madame Leroy mi fu accanto per quanto glielo concessi; mi chiese spesso perché _Prométhée_ fosse sparito, e io, nella mia permanente condizione d'ubriachezza disperata, non le diedi mai una risposta vera. Smise di fare domande quando mi vide andar via da Parigi.  
Non seppi più nulla di lei. Chissà se la sua pensione è ancora in piedi dopo cinque anni, chissà se cerca ancora uomini che la facciano sentire donna.   
Bevo più _assenzio_ da quando sono a Londra, la sua città. Forse perché ho visto sua madre, forse perché vorrei dimenticare, forse perché so che, bevendo fino all'incoscienza, ricorderei ancora di più. Forse per dimenticare scrivo, per rendere conto alla mia persona d'essere ancora vivo, ancora qui, su questa terra.  
Mi piacerebbe poter dire d'aver fatto quel che ho fatto perché imbevuto dall'ebbrezza che quel sapore sapeva e sa ancora darmi. Ma non andò così. Avevo bevuto, è vero, ma ero ancora cosciente a me stesso.  
La maggior parte del liquido quella notte finì a terra. Asciugai tutto con una giacca e, quando mi sembrò tardi abbastanza, uscii dalla pensione per liberarmi d'ogni cosa.   
Resistetti una settimana. Poi capii di dover andare.   
Arrivai a Londra senza ricordare che fosse casa _sua_. Vidi e vedo ancora la sua bellezza, e mi stupisco di fronte alla sua storia. Quest'aria m'ha ispirato qualche verso a esser sincero, ma ricordo ancora le _sue_ parole: non sono adatto a far poesia.

Ci sono notti in cui non riesco a prender sonno: capita quando incontro sua madre che mi domanda di lui. La menzogna che le offro mi presenta il conto quando calano le tenebre.  
"L'ho conosciuto", le dissi la prima volta, "sei anni fa. A Parigi era molto apprezzato, aveva un gran pubblico."  
"E adesso? Adesso che fa?"  
Alzai le spalle confidandole una bugia: "Non so più nulla di lui."

Viene a trovarmi qualche volta, mi chiede perché, se è così famoso, non ha mai sentito pronunciare il suo nome dai letterati, dagli intellettuali, da quelli che scrivono e scrivono bene.  
"Gli piace firmarsi con nomi diversi", le dico.  
Preferisco non farle sapere che in realtà la firma è sempre una: dovrei darle spiegazioni, parlarle di un pensiero che sono sicuro non comprenderebbe. Allora taccio. Taccio in nome del mio amore per lui e del suo amore per me e per l'arte che gli era vita.   
Taccio perché non son degno di macchiare la bellezza con la mia voce da Giuda.  
Racconto una realtà che non fu mai. Quella che fu la tengo per me, per ricordare quel che ho perso e che non riavrò mai più.

Non versai nemmeno una lacrima quella notte. Però quella bottiglia di _assenzio_ l'ho portata con me: sembra scrutarmi e dirmi che c'era anche lei, che il mio segreto lo conosce e lo tiene fra i cocci riuniti.  
Piansi nelle notti seguenti, quando la mancanza si fece sentire così acuta da farmi desiderare d'esser morto.   
Piansi guardando e accarezzando il suo volto di carta, impresso in una fotografia senza tempo che ci vede insieme per l'eternità. Ci fu scattata da un fotografo famoso che conosceva e apprezzava i versi di _Prométhée_ : diceva di averli sentiti per strada, di averli letti sui volti e sui dipinti di artisti maledetti come lui. Ci disse di volerli leggere dal suo quaderno, quello che ha lasciato a me, ma lui non glielo permise: sarebbero stati pubblicati in futuro, e lui sarebbe diventato famoso.  
Sorridevamo. E sembravamo felici.  
La teneva lui, nel taschino della sua camicia.  
Quella notte me ne appropriai io.  
Si porta addosso tre colori soltanto, quelli che raccontano di noi, di tutto quello che successe in quell'istante.

Quell'istantanea è la mia coscienza. Mi ricorda di aver _ucciso_ non solo la speranza, ma anche l'Arte e la Vita.  
La _mia_ speranza.   
La _sua_ arte.  
La _nostra_ vita.


	8. Semper eadem

_«"D'où vous vient, disiez-vuos, cette tristesse étrange,_  
_montant comme la mer sur le roc noir et nu?"_  
_\- Quand notre cœur a fait une fois sa vendange,_  
_vivre est un mal._ _C'est un secret de tous connu_

_une douleur très simple et non mystérieuse,_  
_et, comme votre joie, éclatante pour tous._  
_Cessez donc de chercer, ô belle curieuse!_  
_Et, bien que votre voix soit douce, taisez-vous!_

_Taisez-vuos, ignorante! âme toujours ravie!_  
_Bouche au rire enfantin! Plus encor que la Vie,_  
_la Mort nous tient souvent par des liens subtils._

_Laissez, laissez mon cœur s'enivrer d'un mensonge,_  
_plonger dans vos beaux yeux comme dans un beau songe,_  
_et sommeiller longtemps à l'ombre de vos cils!»_

_«"Dove nasce", dicevi, "questa tua strana tristezza_  
_che sale come il mare sulla nera e nuda roccia?"_  
_\- Quando il cuore ha già fatto vendemmia,_  
_è un male vivere. È un segreto noto a tutti,_

_un dolore semplicissimo che non ha mistero_  
_e, come la tua gioia, aperto a tutti._  
_E allora che domandi, curiosona? Finiscila!_  
_Non fare quella voce dolce! Zitta!_

_Zitta, ignorante! Anima sempre in estasi!_  
_Bocca dal riso di bambina! Più che la Vita_  
_è la Morte che ci tiene spesso con sottili nodi!_

_E allora, lascia che il mio cuore s'inebri d'una menzogna,_

_s'immerga in quegli occhi belli come un sogno bello,_

_e dorma a lungo all'ombra di quelle tue ciglia!»_  


Mi capita di ripensare al nostro primo incontro qualche volta. Me lo ricordo ancora: quella notte mi diede se stesso.  
Ho ricambiato l'offerta sporcando l'immagine.  
M'assale in quei momenti la più feroce delle tristezze, mentre rivedo nelle gocce salate della mia memoria lucida i suoi sorrisi d'amante, le sue emozioni d'artista.  
Fui triste anche a Parigi, anche prima di quella notte.  
Me lo domandava il perché, eppure non glielo dissi mai. Come avrei potuto rivelargli che la fonte di tutta la mia angoscia coincideva esattamente con chi sapeva regalarmi la gioia?   
Preferii sempre tacere. Anzi illudermi di tacere, ché in fondo parlavano i miei occhi: gli svelavano ogni perché, ogni risposta, senza ch'io potessi avanzare una seppur minima resistenza.   
Vissi male quell'ultimo periodo e vivo male ancora adesso.  
Vissi male dentro il mio amore, vivo male fuori da esso.  
Vissi male a causa del disprezzo che mi diede ogni giorno, ignorando che fosse quella la sua forma d'amore. Se non tutta, almeno una parte.   
Lo capii dopo, dopo che fu tutto finito. Quando m'accorsi della mancanza che sentivo di lui, d'ogni parola al sapore della sua voce, d'ogni gesto dettato dall'esigenza che diceva d'avere di me.  
Ma era già troppo tardi.  
Avrei dovuto capirlo quella notte, un istante prima di commettere la più vile delle azioni. Sarebbe bastato fermarmi a guardare i suoi occhi e leggervi dentro quella forma di macabra purezza che avevo conosciuto e tutto sarebbe stato diverso.  
Forse la mia tristezza sarebbe sparita. Forse non avrei trascorso tutti i successivi giorni a dannarmi senza sperare di redimermi.   
L'ha notata anche sua madre, la mia tristezza.  
È passata spesso di recente. M'ha confessato d'aver visto quella foto e d'aver capito che le avevo sempre mentito.  
"Parlami di lui, Liam", mi ha detto.  
"Non ne so più nulla ormai", le ho risposto. "Siamo di due consistenze diverse."  
Non mi ha capito. E mi ha posto tante domande: è per questo che sei così triste? Chi vi ha fatto questa foto? Perché non mi hai detto la verità?  
Ha tenuto lo sguardo fisso sull'immagine a lungo, sorridendo di fronte al viso del figlio che forse non le appartenne mai. L'ha accarezzato, la dolcezza d'una donna davanti all'incanto d'un bambino. E so che s'è accorta di quel terzo colore, eppure non m'ha fatto domande a riguardo.  
S'è scurito nel tempo: quella notte era rosso vivo, ora ricorda la mia anima in putrefazione.  
La mia coscienza catturata in un istante e invecchiata tra le sfumature di un grigio sempre più affine al sangue versato. L'ho venduta in un attimo di follia, nella convinzione di ottenere la serenità che quell'angoscia mi impediva. 

Io il giovane Dorian.  
Quella il dipinto.

Perduto per sempre. Ché non fui mai degno di fare arte, mai adatto ad amare, mai esperto nell'essere capace.  
M'uccisi con le mie stesse mani, quella notte.   
Sopravvivo di sofferenza, ormai. Ho questa certezza e non muto la condizione a nessun prezzo: l'ho meritata. E oggi merito di risentire la sua voce che sussurra l'amore, mentre sfioro il culmine del mio malessere. Mentre mi porto le mani alle orecchie, come a tapparle, per evitare di ricordare tutto quel che ho perso, tutto quel che ho scelto di perdere.  
Urlo alla sua voce di tacere, di smettere di torturarmi così, e la offendo, nella vana speranza di sentirmi un po' meglio. Eppure lo so che sono destinato ad ascoltare in eterno quell'agonizzante lamento, unica punizione efficace per il male che ho fatto.  
Rivederlo ancora davanti a me, con la condizione d'estasi impressa nei suoi occhi, con la sua bocca rimasta a metà tra un sorriso infantile e una linea di apparente durezza.   
Ora, ora che siamo di consistenze differenti, ora che siamo morti entrambi di morti diverse... è ora che sento saldo ogni più piccolo contatto.

_Più ancora della Vita, sovente la Morte ci lega con legami sottili._

Un altro come lui, il più grande fra gli altri.   
I suoi versi m'hanno insegnato che è necessario provare tutto questo, privarmi d'essere realmente felice per esserlo in quell'illusione soltanto.  
Io _spleen_ , lui _ideale_.  
In tensione, sempre sul punto di crollare nell'oblio di una storia che scorre tra simboli ogni secondo più crudi. Il mio cuore a metà: batte senza volerlo davvero, alimentato dalla forza del rimorso, da quella noia che adesso conosco e che, se avessi conosciuto allora, m'avrebbe reso degno d'esser come lui. Eppure fummo sempre diversi.  
Soffro quando cedo al ricordo. E per curare quella sofferenza m'immergo nella vasta tela di menzogne che ho tessuto con la pazienza d'un esperto ragno. Resto a galla in mezzo al calore dei suoi occhi, fingendo d'implorare aiuto, e mi riparo sotto le sue lunghe ciglia, la più dolce fra le oasi.  
Soffro maggiormente alla fine della cura, e per lenire il dolore lo faccio ancora.  
Ne ho fatto un'arte: l'arte per l'arte.  
Per ricordare che l'arte del mondo l'ho soppressa io.   
Per non dimenticare l'ultima parola che m'ha detto mentre, quella notte, lo uccidevo.  
Il suo nome: _Zayn_.


	9. L’heautontimorumenus

_«[...] Je suis de mon cœur le vampire,_  
 _\- un de ces grands abandonnés_  
 _au rire éternel condamnés,_  
 _et qui ne peuvent plus sourire!»_  
  
_«[...] Sono il vampiro del mio cuore_  
 _\- un grande infelice, di quelli_  
 _a un riso eterno dannati,_  
 _e che non possono più sorridere!»_

Quella notte la ricordo come un sogno.  
Dalla piccola finestra dai vetri sudici si espandeva una macchia di luce artificiale che illuminava i nostri corpi nudi e scintillanti di sudore. La luna non era presente; non scorderò mai d'aver pensato che provasse vergogna per me, per il fondo che toccai.  
 _Prométhée_ ansimava ancora e nel frattempo beveva la mia bottiglia di assenzio. Mi disse che aveva cominciato a progettare il suo suicidio. Gli strappai la bottiglia di mano sentendo dentro un moto di rabbia che ancora oggi non so spiegare.  
Ricominciammo a litigare.  
Mi mortificò, mi offese, mi portò a credere d'esser nulla.  
Gli rinfacciai di non avermi mai amato, eppure sapevo di dire una menzogna: mi amava e io non comprendevo. Gli dissi che senza di lui probabilmente avrei vissuto meglio la mia vita, che non sarebbe stato così difficile amare, che avrei sorriso e sarei stato più felice.   
L'obiettivo era solo uno: farlo soffrire.  
M'offese ancora. E io so di averlo meritato, ma quella notte ero accecato. Il risentimento venne fuori tutto insieme in un istante e mi fu impossibile mantenere la calma.  
Promise di non andare mai via da me, e ricordo che parve una minaccia.   
Giurò di amarmi prendendomi il viso stravolto tra le mani, mentre io lo scrutavo nei suoi occhi timorosi. Capii che aveva visto che la stretta della mia mano si faceva maggiore quando percorse con le dita le mie braccia e le posizionò sui polsi: tentava di calmarmi.  
Impazzii. D'una follia mai sperimentata prima.   
M'è difficile comprendere adesso la ragione di quell'attimo matto: ricordo ogni particolare della stanza e del suo corpo, ma quasi niente di tutti i pensieri che partorii mentre commettevo l'omicidio.   
Negli incubi sento ancora la sua voce sussurrarmi dolce di calmarmi, la sento ora.  
Rivedo la sua bocca baciarmi il petto nudo e promettermi che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
C'era silenzio: le strade non dovevano essere molto affollate; ricordo che notai solo qualche ombra taciturna che s'aggirava per la notte con andamento barcollante, come impregnata di assenzio fino all'essenza della sua consistenza. Neanche gli altri ospiti della pensione producevano suoni: quella notte ascoltai il battito del mio cuore, di quello di _Prométhée_ e la follia divorarmi la mente.  
Ricordo che un attimo prima eravamo sul letto sfatto immersi in baci e sussurri e un attimo dopo uno di fronte all'altro, in piedi al centro della stanza, a urlarci contro qualunque cosa.   
Probabilmente cominciai io, forse cominciò lui. Magari ci attaccammo entrambi nello stesso momento.  
Ricordo le sue mani che si affrettavano a richiudere i bottoni di quella camicia logora, le mie mani a stringere il collo della bottiglia non ancora vuota, e la sua rabbia e la mia collera alle sue parole.   
Disse che se ne sarebbe andato, che sarebbe tornato dai suoi barboni, dalle sue prostitute, che m'avrebbe abbandonato perché non l'amavo quanto il suo animo maledetto necessitava. Vidi il fuoco accendersi: aveva promesso di restare e alla fine cedeva. Era quella, per il me di allora, una nuova dimostrazione della sua mancanza di sentimento.   
Agii senza pensare, mi vidi dall'esterno, e oggi mi domando se l'ho fatto davvero. Se ho davvero scagliato quella bottiglia contro il suo collo sottile e pieno di vita tossica, se ho davvero raccolto il coccio più grande e appuntito, se l'ho davvero avvicinato a quella parte di collo già ferita per infliggerle altro dolore fino a vedere l'involucro arrendersi al suono del suo vero nome.  
Vidi il suo sangue colarmi fra le dita e scendere a bagnargli la camicia.   
Continuai a colpirlo per diverso tempo, accorgendomi soltanto alla fine della nostra fotografia nel suo taschino. La presi e scrutai i nostri volti alla luce di una penombra diversa, a tratti macabra. Notai il sangue macchiare il bordo in alto e decisi di non pulirlo: doveva restare lì, per ricordarmi di quella notte, di quanto il nostro amore si fosse spinto in là, di come persi me stesso per un'intenzione confutata nella follia dell'ira.  
Fui assente a me stesso per un po', anche mentre cercavo di ripulire il pavimento della stanza. Ogni azione compiuta era dettata da una gelida freddezza che m'imprigionava fra le pieghe della colpa.  
Guardai i suoi occhi ancora aperti e, forse rendendomi conto di ciò che avevo fatto, cominciai a tremare sentendomi accusato da quei pozzi privi di vita: mi scrutavano severi, come a ricordare quanto ingrato fossi stato.  
L'immediato istinto fu quello di togliere la vita anche a me stesso; mi fermai soltanto perché capii che Zayn, il mio _Prométhée_ , dopo la mia viltà, non m'avrebbe più amato nemmeno nell'immensità dell'etere, fatto della stessa consistenza delle nuvole, dei suoi sogni migliori e dei miei incubi peggiori.   
Lo abbracciai un'ultima volta. Volli constatare a mie spese l'assenza di battito, e, quando la percepii, mi resi conto di dover fare qualcosa. Così lo avvolsi in vecchie lenzuola che se ne stavano piegate nell'armadio a prendere polvere e, nel silenzio della notte più buia di tutta la mia esistenza, gettai tutto nella Senna.  
Restai a guardare l'acqua rincorrersi furiosa per qualche ora. Quando decisi di tornare alla pensione, l'alba era già sorta, ma non ero degno di guardarla e lasciarmi riscaldare e rincuorare dai primi timidi raggi di sole che promettevano un nuovo inizio.  
 _Non fui degno di nulla nella mia vita._  
Uccisi il mio amore. Lo nascosi e andai via. Per vivere ancora. Per illudermi di vivere ancora, cosciente fin da subito di essere morto insieme a lui e ai suoi versi.  
  
 _Vide il mondo in una notte:_  
 _indossava il mio nome._  
 _Conobbe il Male in una notte:_  
 _partoriva i miei occhi._


	10. Les fleurs du mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'epilogo. Grazie infinitamente a chiunque sia passato a dare un'occhiata❤️

Si racconta, a Montmartre, la storia di due amanti.   
L'uno, poeta. L'altro, nessuno.  
Maledetti per scelta: _Monsieur Prométhée_ e Liam, il suo amore.

Si racconta, a Montmartre, la storia di due amanti. Condannati a restare nella memoria della tradizione, fra i colori di tele inventate e le macchie di inchiostri saccenti.   
Agli artisti di strada piace parlare di loro, della loro storia, di quanto hanno condiviso e quanto hanno perduto insieme, quella notte.

Liam l'ha appena sentita, la loro storia. Inutile dirlo: si è perfettamente immedesimato nei panni del nessuno, dell'omicida, dell'alcolizzato che uccide perché fuori di sé; ha maledetto più di una volta, durante il racconto, quell'uomo di dubbia esistenza il cui nome ha sentito soltanto alla fine.  
_Zayn_.  
È una bella storia, in fondo. Certo, un po' drammatica, ma gli è sembrata comunque molto affascinante. Intrigante. Passionale. Tanto che è fermo ad ascoltarla ancora una volta.  
  


Si racconta, a Montmartre, la storia di due amanti.

Zayn si è avvicinato perché incuriosito dall'atmosfera di macabra avventura che ha intravisto in un quadro che gli è parso spettacolare. Ha tre colori soltanto: bianco, nero e rosso. I tre colori che, scoprirà soltanto poi, occupano la fotografia della storia.  
Gli piace particolarmente l'ambientazione di quell'avventura: alla scuola superiore ha amato Baudelaire e i poeti maledetti, tanto che ha costretto sua madre a regalargli una copia della sua raccolta di poesie, _I fiori del male_. L'ha letto tante volte, da allora; e a ogni lettura gli sembra di trovare sempre nuovi significati, più nascosti, più profondi, più velati.  
Ricorda con un sorriso il periodo della sua adolescenza in cui ha cercato di misurarsi col verso: qualche produzione non era male, ma niente che fosse degno di nota.  
La storia è ancora all'inizio: il personaggio che porta il suo stesso nome ha appena fatto il suo ingresso. Ascolta la sua vita, ciò che lo ha portato alla scelta di essere un _dannato_ , la sua poetica, il suo pensiero, e crede che gli sarebbe piaciuto essere nei suoi panni.

Si racconta, a Montmartre, la storia di due amanti. Belli entrambi, devoti a ideali distanti e complementari, ossessionati dalla ricerca di qualcosa di _oltre_.   
Bohémienne. Abitanti di una vita al limite: corrosi da un amore così infuocato da intossicare con un solo tocco, con un solo sguardo.

È particolare la loro storia. Rappresentano, insieme, la tensione più famosa nel mondo della letteratura: quella tra _spleen_ e _ideale_.  
Amore e Morte.   
Ed è così bello sentirne parlare che si perde la cognizione del tempo, ogni contatto con la realtà, per essere catapultati alla fine del XIX secolo, in mezzo a strade che sembrano rivivere attraverso le voci invecchiate di chi tramanda la maledizione.  
L'uomo che sta parlando è arrivato a descrivere il loro primo incontro: racconta dell'assenzio bevuto insieme e dell'amore scandalizzato che hanno impresso sulle loro pelli, della loro prima notte insieme, del risveglio, della poesia.

È in quel momento che Zayn solleva lo sguardo per vedere se il pubblico è aumentato e succede. Incontra due occhi color cioccolato che lo scrutano incantati.   
E capisce che sono loro, _i fiori del male_ , i fiori _nel_ male.  
E si rende conto che è un pensiero assurdo quello che produce, ma è più forte di lui. Il finale di quella storia sente di conoscerlo: si farebbe uccidere molto volentieri da quegli occhi.

_Conobbi il mondo quella sera:_  
_sapeva del tuo viso._


End file.
